


Once upon a time in the cold morning

by JaneDou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDou/pseuds/JaneDou
Summary: Как может пройти утро, если забыть обновить заклинания, отвечающие за тепло в доме.





	Once upon a time in the cold morning

В предрассветных сумерках кто-то босиком прошлепал до кровати, одеяло зашуршало, и к животу Магнуса прижались холодные маленькие ножки.  
\- Твой сын проснулся, - вздрогнув и автоматически прижав сына к себе, пробормотал маг.  
\- До рассвета он твой сын.  
\- Ты сейчас процитировал «Короля льва»? – с нескрываемым весельем в голосе поинтересовался мужчина.  
\- Нет, даже не думал, - слишком уверенно и бодро ответил Алек, но не смог сдержать улыбки.  
\- Да, процитировал, - с веселым упрямством ребенка, «знающего все обо всем», произнес Макс. Этот мультик они посмотрели несколько недель назад, и с тех пор мальчик, видя кого-то из родителей за серьезным делом, будь то деловые переговоры или общение с не слишком приятными «гостями», невольно представлял рычащего на всю саванну Симбу.  
\- Напомните мне утеплить полы, - снова засыпая, пробормотал Магнус, но стоило Алеку согласно мурлыкнуть что-то в ответ, как он подмигнул сыну, и тот, оказавшись посреди кровати, на одеяле, приложил еще холодные ладошки к шее Охотника. Тот охнул, и попытался спрятаться под подушкой, но руки, теплые, оставил снаружи, и ухватился за окоченевшие пальчики.  
\- Макс, почему ты как ледышка? – высунув голову из-под одеяла, спросил он. – У нас вроде не настолько холодно.  
\- Настолько, за ночь очень похолодало, - почти по взрослому ответил маленький маг.  
\- Совсем забыл… - Магнус с зевком сел по-турецки, и сделал несколько не слишком размашистых пассов руками. Практически сразу в спальне ощутимо потеплело, но Алек все равно затащил Макса под одеяло и прижал к своей груди. Кинув взгляд на любопытно выглядывающего ребенка, Бейн создал несколько ярких шариков теплого желтого цвета, и они, как светлячки, заплавали по комнате. По лицу Макса расплылась совершенно восторженная улыбка. Взгляд мага зацепился за настенные часы. – Неужели сейчас только половина восьмого?  
\- Я немного замерз, - попытался оправдаться Макс, но был прерван дружным хором, уверившим, что он правильно поступил, придя к родителям.  
\- Кто хочет горячего шоколада? – предложил Магнус, уже готовый телепортировать из ближайшей кофейни ароматный напиток. - Нам абсолютно точно нужен горячий шоколад, чтобы пережить эти несколько минут холода.  
\- Я приготовлю, - взяв за руку, остановил его Лайтвуд. Он поежился в первый момент, поставив ноги на пол. На удивленный взгляд он ответил вопросом: - Кто только вчера купил коробку плиток черного шоколада и несколько пакетов молока?  
\- О наличии компонентов я в курсе, - заверил его Бейн, выгнув бровь.  
\- Я умею не только кофе в кофеварке готовить. Живя с Иззи быстро устаешь от фастфуда, и хочешь не хочешь приходится учиться. Я быстро, не расходитесь, - поцеловав тут же вылезшего из-под одеяла сына в лоб, Охотник помчался на кухню, но еще успел услышать:  
\- Aku cinta kamu.  
Не оборачиваясь, Алек с вполне слышимой улыбкой в голосе ответил:  
\- Aku mencintai kalian berdua.*  
Как только прошел первый шок, Магнус улыбнулся – абсолютно глупо и счастливо. Макс, не понимающий, о чем шла речь, но видящий, что это явно что-то хорошее, спросил:  
\- А что это за язык?  
\- Индонезийский, - ответил маг. – Мой родной.  
\- Научишь меня? – мальчик тут же загорелся идеей.  
\- Если хочешь, - согласился Магнус, и подумал, что наконец нашел тех, с кем мог поделиться частичкой себя настоящего, своей истории, нашел тех, кому можно открыться, и ни секунды об этом не жалеть. Маг повысил голос: – Тебе я тоже дам несколько уроков.  
С кухни донесся довольный смех.

 

* Люблю вас обоих.


End file.
